The objectives of this study are to develop rational synthetic routes to chlorinated biphenyls, chlorinated dibenzofurans, prefurans and their metabolites, especially the assumed reactive intermediate arene oxides (oxepins) and penultimate hydroxylated derivatives. To investigate the chemical and physical properties of these compounds and their interaction-reaction products, which will aid in identifying them in the environment, and assessment (rate and extent) of reactivity with biological entities.